This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Funds have been used to support continued coordination of research administration between INBRE faculty and administrators at NKU in addition to the timely and effective communication of information with INBRE administrators at other KY universities. Dr. Bardgett will continue to attend state and regional meetings related to INBRE. Among new faculty and students at NKU, he will continue to increase awareness of the KBRIN faculty fellowship program, the KBRIN Summer Student program, the Bioinformatics summit, and other INBRE-sponsored research and training initiatives.